Stealing My Secret Identity
by Pretty-in-Pink-girl
Summary: Someone Has Discovered Miley's Secret! OH... Well Since She Doesn't want anyone to find out She Will Need Luanes HELP! Then One Night Luane makes everyone believe she is the real Miley. And Miley get shipped off.. Plz read to read full summary!
1. Summary and stuff

Coming Soon!!! 

Name: Stealing My Secret Idenity

Rated: K+ or G :)

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Hannah Montana At All!!! If I did I'd be richer than you can imagine!!

Coming Soon: I'm Writing The First Chapter!! It will be probably posted tomorrow morning :)

PLEASE Review and Stuff Cause I will Really Aprecite it :)

P.S.- I will Defienytly not disown this story cause I hate when ppl do this!!! I mean you wanna now what happens :)

Please Do Not Steal This PLOT :)

Summary:

Someone Has Discovered Miley's Secret!!! OH... Well Since She Doesn't want anyone to find out She Will Need Luanes HELP!! (If Luane is spelled wrong plz pm me with the correct spelling) The One Night Luane make everyone believe she is the real Miley. And Miley Gets Shipped Off with Her Uncle!! And Luane is planning An evil plan!! (ruining Hannah's Carrer, ruining Mileys life, blah blah blah)

Stay Tuned 2 See what happens :)


	2. Chapter 1

Miley's POV (point of view)

(Miley and Liley enter the room on a Friday afternoon at 3:23 pm after returning from school)

"Bud don't forget you have a Hannah Concert at 8:30!!" her dad says

"Ok, Me and Lilly are gonna head over 2 the beach"!

"Ok Honey But remember to come back by 5:30 to get ready!!"

"Okay Daddy! Bye!"

"Bye Mr. Stewart!"

"Bye Miley, Bye Lilly"

(walking to the beach)

"I Can't believe tonight's concert got totaly sold out the third day!" Lilly said totally exited

"Yea I know Daddy said it's gonna be my best concert!! And I get to perform my new song ROckStar!! That "NOBODY" eXEEPT ME AND DADDY HAVE HEARD!"

"Can You Give Me A sneak peek PLEASE"

"No"

"But Why Not??"

"You just gotta wait like evrybody else!"

"Come on!"

"No"

"FINE!"

They arive at the beach Rico is on the couter next to Jackson (he's working) kissing a picture of someone

"Rico what are you doing?"

Miley asks really anoyed.

Oliver Comes

"Someone has a new CRUSH" Jackson said really enjoying this for some reason

"Who Is it this time?" Lilly asked

"It's Probably some hideous good for nothing girl" Miley Said Trying To Bother Rico

Rico Hears

"For Your Information it's the beautiful, Artistic Hannah Montana!"

"WHAT?!" Lilly , Miley and Oliver Say at the same time

"Yea. She's SO beautiful and I have front row and Backstage Passes To Her Concert Tonight!!"

The End of the Chapter

Ok. This Chapter pretty much Stinks. But all stories has A Sucky Chapter. I mean I have To Introduce What's Happening!! You Know?? Next Chapter REALLY Get's Interesting!! Things Start Heating Up and Something really bad happens to miley!! Please Review!! And If you are reading this and don't have an account come on create one!! It's really easy!! And You will be able to put stories on story alerts which emails you when a new chapter is up!! Come On!! Well anyway I'll try to update again tonight!! THX for reading:)

A special Thanks To PolskaPrincessa for telling me how to spell Luanne!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

_**Lilly's POV**_

After He said That me and Oliver started Laughing histarically!

While Miley had her jaw dropped open, I came over to close it before someone suspected something whiles STILL Quitely Laughing like Oliver.

What's So Funny? Rico asked quiriosly and angry at the same time.

Then Oliver tried to say something but I beat him to it.

"Well for starters Hannah Wouldn't be interested in you, common you're like what 2,3 years younger then her??" I said

Then Oliver Was begining to say something but again someone beat him to it.

"Plus You would need to your stool, stand on it , then she would still have to bend A LOT just so you can kiss her." Miley said really hapopy with her self.

Then Oliver nooded to our remarks with a smirk on his face cuz he finally decided to keep his mouth shut. Cause Who really want's to hear his stupid remarks??

"You guys are just jealous!!" he says sadly and mad. And then starts kissin a picture of Miley or should I say Hannah.

**_Miley's POV_**

"Well" I start to say but I'm interupted by a ring.

Everyone checks their cell.

"It's me you guys" I tell them.

I open my cell and start to talk

"Hello" I say

"Hi Honey" Daddy says

"Oh Hi daddy What's The Matter"?

"You Have to come home right now!"

"But it's only 4:25! What's the matter???" I asked really nervously

"Family's Coming and I have to tell you something, You could bring Lilly and Oliver If You Want and you HAVE to bring Jackson his shift let's out early today at 4:30! So bring

Him. OK?"

"Ok! That's Great isn't it?"

"You'd Be Suprised" said daddy

"Bye Bud see ya in a bit"

"Bye Daddy, Love you"

"Love You To"

I hung Up The Phone.

You guys I have to leave now!

But WHYY? It's only 4:29? Lilly said in a really whiney voice.

"Yea" oliver said.

"Family's Coming You guys can come if you want and Jackson you have to come" I say

"Were coming" Lilly and Oliver said

"Ok" I say

"Ok Miley Let me close up!" Jackson Says

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Ok. Let's Go.

_The End Of The Chapter_

* * *

Okay. Kind Of A Cliffhanger Right?? Well Please review and tell me what you think! The next chapter will be added later today:) The Next Chapter will Have The Juice (will be really juicy)! Hope You Enjoyed! THANKS 2 all of you who reviewed, put the story in story alerts and favorites!! You will be thanked in the next chapter with you're pen-names. :) 


End file.
